one_day_at_a_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Pride
Pride & Prejudice is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of One Day at a Time. Plot Although she wants to be accepting and open-minded, Penelope feels weird about Elena's revelation. Seeking advice, she makes an unexpected connection. Recap Schneider gets a late night visit from Penelope. She tells him, that Elena just came out to her, and he says finally. Penelope tells him, that she feels really weird about Elena's coming out. Schneider asks what Lydia thinks about it, and Penelope says she doesn't know, but thinks she will be very upset. Schneider tells her that if she's feeling weird, to hide it, because it could really effect Elena for the rest of her life. The next morning, Penelope tells Elena that she did some research on lesbianism, and Elena tells her that she gets it that Penelope's okay with her being gay. Elena tells her that she's going to wait until after her quinces to tell Lydia. She says that she told Josh already, and he said that he's totally cool with it and decided to be her partner at the quinces to show his support. Penelope is so glad that everyone is cool and doesn't feel weird at all, but is upset that she does feel weird about it. Lydia tells Elena that she's putting the finishing touches on her quince dance, and that she needs to work on her posture and she needs to practice being "as straight as she can be." Elena leaves and Alex comes to tell them that he made the baseball traveling team. Penelope tells Alex that it's a great idea, but then tells Schneider and Lydia that it isn't because she can't miss work to go to his travel games. Schneider says that he can take him, and Penelope says that they're Cuban and don't trust anyone outside of family with their kids. Schneider says that he can handle it, and Penelope says that he can do it; but if Alex comes back hurt she's going to waterboard him. Later, Lydia practices the dance routine with Josh and Elena. Penelope gets a call from Schneider who updates her about Alex. Elena comes out to Lydia who says that she thinks it is beautiful and she accepts it immediately. Elena runs away happy, but Lydia confesses to Penelope, that she isn't okay with it. Lydia says, that it goes against God. But that God doesn't make mistakes. Lydia comes to accept it, after she realizes that the Pope accepts it, and that Elena is her granddaughter and she loves her. At the hotel, Schneider checks the hotel room for intruders, and the kids are annoyed by him. Schneider gets locked out while going to get ice. Penelope hangs out with Ramona, one of the ladies from group therapy. They hang out at a gay bar and she asks Ramona questions about being a lesbian. Ramona reassures her but Penelope still isn't sure. Ramona says that what might help is if Penelope sees her in action. She leaves Penelope and goes to flirt with another woman. Schneider goes to the other parents, and tells them about how the kids locked him out of the room. The parents tell him that he's overreacting, but then a police officer shows up, and says that he needs to talk to them about their kids. Penelope has a drink at the bar. She has a conversation with another man, about how she feels weird with Elena being gay. Penelope goes on to talk about how she wants Elena to have the perfect coming out story, but she keeps thinking that it's not the way she pictured it. She thought they would bond over boys, and other "straight girl" things. The man asks her if she loves her any less. Penelope says no. He says that she just needs a little time to adjust. She hugs the guy commenting on how he smells, and how he's super hot for being gay. He says that he isn't gay, but that he's here with his gay brother. He tells her that it took him some time to adjust to his brother being gay too. He asks if he can see Penelope again and asks her out on a date. She agrees. Schneider takes Alex home, telling Penelope that they stole two maids carts, and were racing them down the hallway. He apologizes, but Penelope says that she trusts him, because she made him as overprotective as she is. In her bedroom, Elena is Skyping with Carmen, when Penelope walks in. Elena asks why she is in a good mood. Penelope tells her about Ben, the guy she met. Elena says she can't wait to meet someone, and Penelope says that she hopes she will keep her in the loop. Elena promises she's going to tell her everything. Penelope asks if she and Carmen are dating. Elena says no, that Carmen has a boyfriend, and she and Carmen are just platonic best friends. Penelope gets a text from Ben. She wants to text back, but Elena tells her to play it cool. Then they fight over the phone. Cast Main *Justina Machado as Penelope Alvarez *Todd Grinnell as Schneider *Isabella Gomez as Elena Alvarez *Marcel Ruiz as Alex Alvarez *Stephen Tobolowsky as Leslie Berkowitz *Rita Moreno as Lydia Riera Guests *Ariela Barer as Carmen *Froy Gutierrez as Josh Flores *Judy Reyes as Ramona *Jay Hayden as Ben *Thomas Barbusca as Finn *Jolie Jenkins as Nikki *Felix Solis as Ron *Mark Weiler as Security Guard *Jessica Rizo as Esther *Beatrice Brigitte as Sydney Notes *This episode name is a reference to the book, Pride & Prejudice. *When Schneider was 15, he wanted to be a professional tap dancer. *Schneider once had a drug problem. *When Schneider is calling Penelope, he says that the hotel was inspected by "S. Balaban." This is possibly a reference to Susie Balaban, the second assistant director on One Day at a Time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Episode Guide